We wish to continue attempts to study the relationship of membrane constituents by photo-affinity labeling. We will use a variety of azido-fatty acids for this purpose. We will determine if they cross-link to other lipids and proteins as the result photolysis. This will be done by suitable chromatographic and electrophoretic techniques. The physical state of plasmids will be determined by cell fractionation technique which maintains the compact state of the bacterial chromosome. We will investigate whether the association of plasmids with the chromosomes can be correlated to replication and transcription of plasmids. We wish to continue our studies on the attachment of the bacterial chromosome to the membrane using the M-band technique. Specifically, we will try to demonstrate if some of the DNA remaining on the membrane after treatment with S-1 single strand specific endonuclease consists of specific DNA sequences. We will do this by electrophoresis after treatment with restriction enzymes.